The Ten Things That Yuna Keeps With Her
by Elburn
Summary: Yuna has ten most treasured possessions. What are they?


**The ten things that Yuna carries with her**

**One **

A memorial coin featuring her father, Lord Braska. She can't sit still unless she has it on her person. It was struck the same year that Braska defeated Sin. In the renewed prosperity and marketing boom following the start of the Calm, Yevon minted several limited edition coins, featuring Braska, Jecht and Auron.

Yuna still remembers clearly the day she got it: Chappu bought it for her using all of his savings, much to Wakka's disapproval. She treasures it, and looks at it whenever she feels the need for paternal reassurance.

**Two **

Her earring was a combination gift from Kimahri and Lulu.

_"Don't go! Don't go!"_

Yuna had clung to Kimahri's neck that day ten years ago. She never wanted her new friend and guardian to leave her. Kimahri had been stunned, then offered her a rare smile as he set her on the ground in front of the temple in Besaid. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a carefully worked flint knife, then cut off a piece of his own hair which had beads threaded on to it like a braid.

It was his promise that he would never leave her.

Three years later, Lulu pierced Yuna's ears on her tenth birthday, and, with a little help from the local swordsmith, attached the hair-and-bead-braid to an earring hook so that little Yuna could wear it wherever she went.

Yuna was so pleased. To this day, it remains her favourite birthday gift.

**Three **

Although it has been many years since they were plucked from the earth, the pressed (and dried) flowers that Yuna keeps with her still carry some of their scent. It's a gentle mixture of fragrances -- lavender and camomile -- that soothes her. She carries it in a little fabric sachet, tucked into her top.

**Four **

The prayer beads she keeps on her at all times was the first item ever given to her by the priests at the temple. She remembers watching as the beads were blessed with water, fire, incense and obscure prayer. To her young mind, it was like magic. Then, the priest had gently placed his hand on her head and placed the beads into her cupped hands.

She's used them so many times that the decoration is beginning to wear away. But she keeps them with her nonetheless.

**Five **

When Lulu and Kimahri walked through the trials with her, they came across a hidden room and an extra sphere. Putting two and two together, Lulu had placed the extra violet sphere into the indentation left by the Besaid sphere that Kimahri was holding. When nothing happened, Yuna looked questioning up at Lulu, who had furrowed her brows, intensely puzzled.

Five seconds later, the trial room was rocked by an explosion. Yuna gasped, nearly deafened by the noise. Kimahri had jumped in front of her, ready to protect his young summoner at any cost.

Nothing came.

Slowly, they ventured out of the hidden room and glanced around the corner. They had discovered a destruction sphere, and this was the outcome of placing one into the correct alcove: the revelation of a treasure.

Yuna's treasure was her first staff, which she used over and over again before losing it in Bevelle.

**Six **

One of Yuna's rings used to belong to her mother. Her father gave it to her on the day he left. He had been keeping it in storage until she was old enough to have it. As Yuna was only seven at the time, her fingers had been too small, but it was now or never. He would never have the chance to give that ring to her if he didn't do it then -- he knew what lay ahead… and that she would never see him again. Yuna kept it safe and then, just last year, discovered it that it finally fit.

**Seven **

The only gift Uncle Cid had ever given Yuna was her bracelet. It had belonged to her grandmother. Soon after Yuna's birth, Cid had made his only visit to Braska, and asked him to give it to her when the time was right. Braska agreed and held on to it, giving it to her with her mother's ring.

**Eight **

Yuna can't quite recall when she got her necklace. She knows she's had it since she was very young, because she remembers its fine chain being far too long at one point, sitting over her heart instead of resting on her collarbone.

**Nine **

The first time she ever summoned Valefor, one of the aeon's feathers fell out. It landed at Yuna's feet. She hadn't noticed, too focused on bonding with her summoned beast was she. But then, after Valefor took off again, she saw something red. It was a feather. Long, elegant, with a hint of down near the quill. She keeps it as a reminder of how proud everyone was of her when she completed her training and became a summoner.

**Ten **

His Zanarkand Abes necklace was torn off when she ran at him and then fell over, just before he left. While he was fading, some of his corporeal form remained. Yuna's hand had got caught on his necklace as she fell. When she got up, she found his symbol in her hand. Ever since then, she's kept it with her, as a reminder of him. She hopes to find him again, one day.

**End**


End file.
